1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sealing arrangements for fluid management systems, i.e., piping systems, and more particularly, to a reversible thermally activated joining apparatus for sealing and unsealing components of such a fluid management system.
2. Related Art
Many methods are known for joining pipes and similar components. Typical methods include welding, brazing, soldering, bonding, and mechanical fastening. It is, of course, important that the resultant pipe joint not leak and in many applications, such as those involving highly corrosive, highly explosive and/or life threatening fluids, it is essential that the joint be leak free, i.e., to provide zero leakage. A problem is presented when a joint in a fluid management system is to have separable interfaces, i.e., where the pipe joint is to be capable of being connected, disconnected and reconnected, and the joint is to still provide zero leakage. Fluid management systems with separable interfaces require high maintenance. Welded connections or interfaces can be broken and reconnected but this is a costly and difficult process.
The invention is concerned with the provision of an apparatus which affords zero leakage in fluid management (piping) systems while also providing separable, non-welded joint interfaces. The invention replaces conventional gaskets which are typically used for joint sealing.
In accordance with the invention, a thermally activated apparatus is provided for joining first and second fluid carrying piping components in a leakproof manner, the piping components including facing surfaces defining a joint interface and each of the piping components including a bore, the apparatus comprising:
a thermally activated sealant material in contact with the facing surfaces of the piping components at the joint interface and arranged so as to provide a seal at the joint interface while permitting fluid flow between the bores of the piping components;
a thermal conductor in thermal contact with said sealant material for conducting heat to the sealant material to cause thermal activation of the sealant material; and
a heating element directly connected to the thermal conductor for supplying sufficient heat to said thermal conductor to thermally activate the sealant material so as to cause release of the seal at the joint interface and thereby permit separation of the piping components.
Preferably, the sealant material comprises first and second sealant layers in contact with respective facing surfaces of the joint interface, and the thermal conductor includes a contact portion disposed between, and in contact with, the first and second layers. Advantageously, the contact portion of the thermal conductor comprises a flat ring member. In a preferred implementation, the thermal conductor further includes a connection portion for connecting the ring member to the heating element. Advantageously, the apparatus includes a plurality of heating elements and the thermal conductor includes a like plurality of these connection portions connecting the ring member to the heating elements.
In a beneficial implementation, the piping components include radial flanges including means for receiving mechanical fasteners (e.g., bolts) for connecting the piping components together, the facing surfaces of the piping components comprise substantially flat annual shaped surfaces located centrally of the piping components radially inwardly of the flanges, and the sealant material comprises an annular sealant element disposed between and contacting the annular shaped surfaces of the piping components.
Further features and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in, or apparent from, the detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof which follows.